L’ange aux yeux Améthystes
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du weekend] avant mon absence… Un des cinq Gboys et gravement blesser pour sauver l’un d’entre eux. YAOI


**Titre : L'ange aux yeux Améthystes**

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon…

Couples : Je vous laisse le découvrir

Genre : **_One Shot_** et je n'en dis pas plus ! … _La guerre et la passion ?_

Hlo, béta de Catirella :

_J'adore…. C'est tout mignon, tout tendre… Adorable !_

_Une petite fic reposant, qui donne envie de serrer très fort quelqu'un dans ses bras… Mais pourquoi je suis célibataire, Nom de Dieu !_

_Fais-moi encore rêver, Cat…_

Note de l'auteur :  
Un petit OS… J'en avais envie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Je l'ai écrit juste avant de rentrer en Clinique.

Pour vous. Pour Hlo. Et pour moi. … Il faut se faire plaisir de temps en temps, hein ?

De Gros Bisous à vous tous… _(Notez la présence des majuscules… Hlo) …_ J'ai pas compris ? … Cat

Catirella

* * *

**L'ange aux yeux Améthystes**

* * *

**AC 195, en pleine Guerre contre Oz.**

Ils sont tous les cinq en mission dans une nouvelle base d'Oz.

Heero hackait l'ordinateur principal de la base qu'ils viennent d'infiltrer avec Duo couvrant ses arrières. Les trois autres sont à l'extérieur dans leur Gundam respectif prêts à intervenir en cas de problème.

« Heero ! Dépêche-toi. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous restons seuls encore bien longtemps. »

« Hn ! »

Duo lève les yeux au ciel. Encore et toujours l'éternel « Hn ». Que ça pouvait le gonfler.

D'un seul coup, une alarme retentit dans toute la base. Duo regarde Heero avec de grands yeux ouverts à l'extrême.

« Heero ? »

«Système de sécurité. »

« Et t'as pas pu le déconnecter celui-là ? »

« Iie. »

« Super ! Grouille-toi, que l'on se tire d'ici ! »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? »

« Ok. Une minute. »

« J'en demandais pas tant ! »

« Baka. »

« Oh ! Comme c'est gentil… ACTIVE ! ILS ARRIVENT. »

Des balles commencent à fuser dans tous les sens et Duo répond comme il peut, seul face à eux. Cette minute lui parut interminable.

« On dégage… 01 à 03,04 et 05, nous sommes découverts. Couvrez-nous. »

« 03. Tu as le cd ? »

« 01. Mission réussie. »

« Je m'en tape de ta mission ! On se tire ! Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. »

Heero le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors ! Tu bouges oui ! »

Heero commence à en avoir marre de cet américain. Il l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers une autre sortie.

« Hé ! T'es fou ! Où on va là ? »

« Plan B. »

« Plan B ? … D'où il sort ce Plan **B** ? »

« Si on ne peut pas ressortir avec le plan A, on applique le plan B. »

« Ah, oui ! ET POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT POUR LE PLAN **B**, HEIN ! »

« Arrête de crier et suis-moi. »

Duo le suit en râlant. Mais pourquoi il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance. Il soupire. Ils arrivent enfin à une sorte de porte, leur seul espoir de sortir vivants et intactes. Six soldats, sortis de nulle part, leur tirent dessus. Ils ripostent. Heero, étant le plus proche de la porte qui les libérera, pointe son arme sur celle-ci pour faire sauter la serrure. En faisant cela, il ne met à découvert.

Duo le voit et le protége avec son propre corps. Trois balles l'atteignent, mais il sert les dents au maximum et seule la puissant des trois impacts le projette contre le dos d'Heero. La porte vient de céder et Heero se retourne vers 02.

« Tu as fini de me coller ! On dégage. 03,04 et 05, on sort. Duo enclenche les explosifs. »

« Hum ! »

« Hn ? »

« OUI ! »

« BAKA ! »

Ils sortent enfin. Duo a du mal à suivre, mais ne montre rien. Ils sont enfin dans leur Gundam et, une minute après avoir commencer à fuir les lieux, une magnifique explosion illumine le ciel étoilé de cette nuit.

**A la planque actuelle.**

« Non, mais tu faisais quoi dans ton Gundam là ? On n'a pas le temps de jouer Duo. Refais encore un fois le pitre lors d'un retour de mission et je te tue. Compris ? »

Duo regarde Heero avec haine.

« Va te faire foutre Yuy ! »

Duo se dirige vers sa chambre mais Heero le retient pas le bras et le retourne vers lui. Il se prépare à lui mettre une droite magistrale et les trois autres s'avancent pour l'en empêcher, quand Duo se met à hurler et tombe sans connaissance aux pieds d'Heero.

Quatre tombe à genoux à son tour avec ses deux mains au niveau de sa tête.

« AHHHHHHH... Il souffre, c'est horrible ! »

« Monte tes barrières. Quatre, tu m'entends ? … Monte tes barrières, concentre-toi sur ma voix… »

« Je n'y arrive pas… Il a trop mal ! Trowa ! J'ai trop mal, je n'arrive pas à mettre mes barrières en place. »

Wufei et Heero étaient prêts de Duo qui baignait maintenant dans une mare de sang.

« Par Natuka ! Mais d'où vient tout ce sang ? »

« Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait été blessé ! … »

« Deux ! NON. Trois… Il a trois impacts de balles… Trowa ! Aide-moi… J'ai de plus en plus mal et Duo aussi… »

« Trowa, éloigne Quatre et aide-le comme tu peux pour qu'il monte ses foutues barrières !… Wufei, appelle Sally. Qu'elle vienne de toute urgence… »

Chacun part de son côté. Heero prend Duo dans ses bras et le monte dans leur chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il le pose sur son lit et le déshabille pour voir où sont les impacts. La première est à l'épaule droite. La balle n'est pas ressortie. La deuxième, à la hanche, du côté gauche. Là par contre, la balle est ressortie et la plaie saigne abondement. Puis la troisième est dans la cuisse droite et celle-ci est aussi toujours à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Duo.

« Quel baka je suis ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il volait en zigzag ! Et moi qui pensais qu'il jouait ! Baka… »

Wufei revient le prévenir que Sally sera là dans un quart d'heure tout au plus.

« Heero ! Il faut arrêter les plaies de saigner ! »

« Oui, je sais ! »

Wufei, voyant qu'Heero ne bouge pas, va chercher des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain pour appliquer sur les deux blessures qui saignent le plus. Il place une des serviettes sur celle à la hanche et pose les deux mains d'Heero de chaque côté de celle-ci qui est transpercée, pour qu'il appuie dessus.

« Heero ! Appuis fort. »

« Hn ! »

Wufei, depuis qu'il le connaît, ne l'a jamais vu comme cela, le regard dans le vide et légèrement perdu.

Trowa fait son appartion dans l'encadrement de la porte. Heero reprend contenance.

« Comment va Quatre ? »

« Mieux. Ses barrières sont en place, mais il est épuisé. Il s'est endormi… Comment va Duo ? »

« Pas fort ! Heero ! Tu ne sais pas comment il a été touché ? »

« Je crois que si Wufei… »

Trowa et Wufei attendent la suite qui ne vient pas.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Comment ? »

« Excuse-moi Trowa… Je crois qu'il a été touché lorsque j'ai fait sauter la serrure de la porte pour que l'on quitte la base… Il m'a atterri sur le dos et j'ai cru qu'il me collait encore… Mais en fait, il m'a servi de bouclier vivant… Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je suis toujours en train de le repousser et de l'engueuler… Et lui il me protège… J'aurais dû prendre au moins deux des balles. Surtout une pas loin de ma colonne vertébrale ! Pourquoi ? … »

Trowa et Wufei le regardent.

« Il a fait ce que tu lui avais demandé de faire. »

« Mais quoi ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé de sacrifier sa vie Trowa ! »

« Non. Juste de protéger tes arrières. Et il l'a fait… »

« Heero ! Duo est un peu… Non beaucoup, turbulent et chiant, sauf quand il dort. Mais en mission, il est prêt à donner sa vie pour nous quatre. Je m'en suis aperçu lors de la dernière mission que nous avons effectuée tous les deux. Sans lui, je serais sans doute mort ! Ce natté a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais son cœur est immense ! »

« Merci Wufei… »

« De rien. »

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Trowa se précipita pour aller ouvrir à Sally.

Sally, aidée de Wufei puisque Quatre n'était pas en état, soigna Duo durant plus de 2 heures. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et il avait une forte fièvre. Lorsque Sally arriva dans le salon, Quatre qui avait été réveillé par son arrivée, lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Alors ? Il va s'en sortir ? »

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire… Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang que je vais analyser, mais je suis sûre qu'il est anémique… Je reviendrai pour lui faire une transfusion de fer dés que j'aurai les résultats… Quatre ! Il va falloir lui faire des piqûres… Tant qu'il est inconscient, il n'y aura pas de problème, par contre lorsqu'il va se réveiller, il ne va pas être très coopératif… »

Avant que Quatre ne réponde, Heero prit la parole.

« Je m'en chargerai ! »

« Heero ? »

« Hn. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est de cet état. Donc je me chargerai des soins et des piqûres. Dis-moi simplement combien et à quel moment. »

« D'accord… »

Une fois que Heero sut que faire, Sally prit congé.

Elle revient 4 heures après pour faire la première transfusion de fer. Duo était toujours inconscient. Deux jours plus tard, Sally lui fit la deuxième transfusion.

Les garçons commençaient à avoir peur. Duo n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Et la fièvre ne baissait pas… Seul point positif, les blessures ne s'infectaient pas.

Cinquième jours. Quatre surveille Duo. Ils ont chacun le tour de garde… Au début, Heero ne le voulait pas, mais il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il était lui aussi humain et qu'il avait besoin d'un minimum de sommeil et de nourriture pour survivre…

Duo qui avait beaucoup moins de fièvre depuis la veille, ouvre péniblement les yeux. La pièce est dans une semi pénombre, ce qui ne lui agresse pas la vue. Mais ces paupières sont lourdes et il a mal.

« Hummm… »

Quatre, qui lisait un livre, le lâche et regarde Duo avec une expression de grande joie sur son visage.

« Duo ! »

Duo tourne son visage vers lui, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement de douleur. Des larmes pointent au coin de ses yeux améthystes. Duo murmure…

« J'ai mal. »

« Ne bouge plus. Je vais chercher Heero ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est lui qui te soigne. »

Quatre l'embrasse doucement sur le front et quitte la pièce. Duo a mal et referme les yeux tellement la douleur est forte… A peine deux minutes plus tard, Heero arrive avec dans les mains une sorte de petit plateau avec deux piqûres dessus. Duo qui a rouvert les yeux lorsque celui-ci est entré, devient encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà et il commence à pleurer.

« Non, pas de piqûres. Steuplaît Heero ! J'aime pas les piqûres… »

Heero pose son plateau sur la table de nuit et s'approche de lui. Il lui sourit et lui caresse les cheveux qui ont perdu leur brillance et leur douceur.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais il faut les faire, et tu auras moins mal après… »

« Pas grave ! Je préfère souffrir, tout compte fait ! »

« Duo ! Je suis obligé de faire au moins une piqûre. Tu en a trois par jour depuis 5 jours, donc une ou deux cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant. »

Duo pleure encore plus et commence à renifler.

« Je ne veux pas ! … Steuplaît Heero ! »

« Gomen Duo… »

Heero ne peut pas le laisser souffrir inutilement et en plus l'une des deux piqûres est obligatoire. Ordre de Sally. Il prend donc la première, celle qu'il lui fait depuis 5 jours, trois fois par jour. Duo veut fuir mais en vain.

Heero soulève les draps et passe un petit coton imbibé d'alcool sur le côté de sa fesse gauche. Duo est nu depuis que Sally l'a soigné.

« NON ! PAS LA ! »

« Gomen Tenshi ! »

Duo est tellement dans la douleur qu'il n'entend même pas ce que vient de lui dire Heero. Celui-ci plante l'aiguille et Duo crie. Il lui fait l'injection puis repasse son petit coton imbibé d'alcool.

Heero prend la deuxième piqûre.

« Steuplaît ! … »

« Je te la fais au bras celle-là. C'est pour la douleur. On peut la faire dans la jambe si tu veux ? »

« Non… Pas dans la jambe… »

Duo renifle. Heero repose la seringue et prend un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer les larmes de Duo et l'aider à se moucher.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Voui, merci… Tu vas quand même me la faire la piqûre ? »

« Oui Duo. »

Duo pousse un petit soupir. Mais il a tellement mal.

« D'accord… Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

Heero avait déjà la seringue dans la main avec le coton. Duo la regarde et se mord la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

« J'aimerais prendre une douche… Je me sens sale ! »

Heero sourit et plante l'aiguille… Duo gémit. Par contre il pousse un cri pendant toute l'injection. Le produit à l'intérieur de la seringue est très gras ce qui rend l'injection très douloureuse (1).

« C'est fini, ne pleure plus Tenshi. »

« Ça fait trop mal Heero… »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front et Duo lui fait un maigre sourire.

« Je t'aiderai pour une douche dans deux heures… En attendant, tu as faim ? »

« Un peu. »

« Bon, je vais te chercher de quoi manger et les comprimés pour le fer. Sally a dit que tu devais commencer à les prendre dés que tu aurais repris connaissance. »

« Ah ! »

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

« Je compte pas aller danser Heero. »

« Baka ! »

Duo sourit un peu plus. La piqûre pour la douleur commence à être efficace. Il soufrait beaucoup moins déjà.

Deux heures plus tard, dans la salle de bain. Duo était dans les bras d'Heero, les cheveux dénattés, nu comme un ver et rouge de honte.

« Heero, je suis pas à l'aise là ! »

Heero lui sourit ce qui fit encore plus rougir Duo.

« Je suis aussi nu que toi Duo. »

« Oui, mais c'est moi qui suis dans tes bras et en plus tu vas me laver… J'ai franchement honte là Heero ! »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte et en plus si tu es blessé c'est par ma faute. »

« Non. Enfin si ! Mais je suis en vie et toi aussi ! C'est le plus important que tu ne sois pas blessé ! »

« Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi Tenshi ? »

Duo vient de se piéger tout seul. Heero rentra sous la douche qui coulait déjà, préparée par les bons soins de Quatre. Pendant le temps de la douche, Trowa et Wufei allaient changer toute la literie de Duo qui était pleine de sang.

Heureusement que la douche était spacieuse. Quatre avait mis un petit tabouret dans celle-ci pour que Heero puisse faire s'assoire Duo, plus facile pour le laver et moins fatiguant pour le convalescent.

Heero commença par les longs cheveux de Duo, qui ronronne presque de complaisance.

« Alors, pourquoi c'est si important que je ne sois pas blessé Tenshi ? »

Duo qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvre en grand. Flûte ! Il devait lui répondre… Oui ! Mais lui répondre quoi ? Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité et en même temps, il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Grrrr… Duo commence à sentir un mal de crâne pointer alors que celui-ci ne lui faisait pas mal jusqu'à maintenant.

Allez, de tout manière Quatre le soule aussi depuis deux mois, et depuis que le petit blond s'était découvert une passion pour un français aux yeux verts et à la mèche folle, ils étaient deux à lui casser les pieds. Heureusement que Wufei ne s'y était pas mis depuis cette fameuse mission où ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux, de leur passé et de leur présent…

Quelle crotte ! Il risque quoi ? … Juste rester comme un gland dans la douche, nu comme un ver, à se peller les cacahuètes car Heero aurait stoppé l'eau… Une pneumonie ! … Voilà ce qu'il risquait en plus des trois balles qui lui faisaient moins mal depuis la piqûre qui, il faut bien le reconnaître, était un mal pour un bien.

« Heero, je… Enfin… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je n'aime pas voir les gens que j'aime souffrir et j'ai déjà perdu trop de personnes que j'aimais profondément ! »

Heero sourit et soupire de bonheur. Le bruit de l'eau couvre celui-ci.

10 jours.

Cela fait maintenant dis jours que Duo a repris connaissance, et cela fait 5 que les 4 autres pilotes luttent pour qu'il reste en place au risque de réouvrire ses cicatrices. Excédé, Heero le choppe et le ramène dans leur chambre que Duo venait tout juste de quitter pendant un moment d'intention de Trowa et Quatre.

Ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour le maintenir en place, mais les deux amoureux transis étaient en pleine séance de bécotage avancée et n'avaient pas vu Duo s'éclipser en toute catimini…

« Allez faire ça dans votre chambre les deux Hentai ! »

Trowa et Quatre sont morts de honte et rouges comme des écrevisses. Ils quittent la chambre en leur faisant des excuses… Duo, lui, est mort de rire, mais plus pour très longtemps.

« Aieeeee… Heechan ? »

Duo se frotte les fesses. Heero venait de lui mettre un belle claque sur celles-ci uniquement protégées par son boxer noir.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ! Tu ne dois pas bouger pendant encore 2 jours au moins… Tenshi ! Je ne fais pas ça pour te pourrir la vie ! … Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et les dernières analyses ne sont pas encore satisfaisantes.. Duo ! Reste encore sage 2 jours… Deux petits jours, pour moi ! S'il te plaît. »

Duo n'en revient pas. Une longue phrase ! Et en plus il lui a dit « S'il te plaît » et non « Baka »… Et en plus… Duo vient d'avoir un coup de chaud qui le fait virer au rouge vif. Heero prend peur.

« Duo ! Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge tout d'un coup ! Tu as mal à une de tes blessures ? »

Heero pose sa main droite sur le front de celui-ci, pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas de fièvre.

« Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre c'est déjà ça ! … Duo ? … Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir dire cela un jour mais… Parle ! Dis quelque chose ! »

« Tu… Tu m'as appelé Tenshi ! »

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire de soulagement. Il les rouvre et lui sourit… Duo, lui, a toujours les joues rouges et un visage qui reflète d'incompréhension.

« Je t'appelle Tenshi depuis 10 jours ! Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le début et que cela ne te faisait rien que je t'appelle comme cela… Mais si cela te dérange, j'arrête tout de suite Duo. »

« Iie ! »

« Non quoi ? »

Duo lui fait son plus beau sourire et lui saute au cou. Sous le coup de la surprise, ils basculent tous les deux sur le lit de Duo. Celui-ci prend un petit air penaud. Heero le trouve adorable et encore plus beau.

Depuis que Duo avait frôlé la mort, Heero avait pris conscience de la place qu'avait ce « **Baka natté** » comme il l'appelait lorsqu'il parlait de lui avec les autres. Heero aimait Duo ! Et ce depuis leur rencontre. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à remercier Réléna au fait… Ben oui ! S'il n'avait pas voulu la tuer et Duo, la sauver, ils ne se seraient peut-être jamais rencontrés…

« Heero ! J'aime bien que tu m'appelles Tenshi… »

Et avec une petite moue, Duo poursuivit.

« C'est mieux que Baka. »

Heero rigole et ose faire ce qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire un jour. Doucement, il approche son visage de celui de Duo qui a les yeux qui brillent de mille étoiles. Il lui frôle les lèvres dans un baiser léger. Duo ferme les yeux et attend que Heero l'embrasse à nouveau.

Il ne doit pas attendre longtemps… Les lèvres d'Heero viennent de nouveau prendre possession des siennes en leur demandant l'entrée.. Ce que Duo lui accorde avec ferveur.

Leurs deux langues commencent alors un ballet sans fin. Duo a un goût de chocolat et Heero a envie de le garder à tout jamais prisonnier de ses bras. Les mains de Duo se sont perdues dans les cheveux en bataille d'Heero. A bout de souffre, leurs lèvres se séparent.

« I love you Heechan ! »

«Aishiteru Duo ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie Tenshi ! »

Heero le sert avec douceur dans ses bras pour ne pas réveiller ses blessures. Et plonge son regard cobalt dans la mer de l'iris des yeux de Duo.

« Tu es mon Ange aux yeux Améthystes mon amour ! »

Puis Heero et Duo s'embrassent à nouveau sous le regard attendri de trois personnes que la curiosité avait emportés…

OWARI 

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce One Shot… Vous n'êtes pas obligés de laisser des reviews, mais cela fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous et à bientôt. Catirella**_

(1) Je n'ai rien inventé. J'ai eu des piqûres pour la douleur de ce type à l'hôpital et si après on est bien, lors de l'injection, putain que ça fait mal… J'ai demandé à l'infirmière pourquoi l'injection de celle-ci faisait aussi mal. Donc je sais pourquoi maintenant.


End file.
